robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nithilium
Nithilium is the semi-successful result of attempting to transfer a human consciousness into a robot. Appearance Nithilium is a large humanoid mecha, standing at 12.2 meters (40 feet) tall. Her torso contains a cockpit large enough for a human to sit inside, and her forearms, shoulders and upper legs have extra armor plating. She has a large engine mounted on her back, and a head which seems to possess a single, large cyan optic. Most of her body is painted a light shade of blue, with white/grey stripes in a few areas. She has TS-291 painted in white on the front of her left shoulder. Abilities Nithilium is a weak AI, with no hacking abilities and only a basic firewall. Her only real defense is that, due to her not possessing any devices that can transmit or receive signals, her interface and coding can only be accessed by entering her cockpit, which is usually sealed. Her armor is relatively weak, with a single rail or plasma shot being sufficient to penetrate it. However, the engine mounted on her back, along with several small maneuvering thrusters, provides her with impressive aerial agility, able to dodge incoming fire with ease. Armaments Metal blades A series of sharp metal blades, edged with electricity. They are mounted on each arm, and are usually concealed by plating. Used for melee combat. Gatling gun A rapid-fire machine gun mounted in the left arm. Loaded with 6,000 rounds, it possesses moderate recoil, and is usually used for close-quarters to mid-range combat. Guided missiles A set of 4, small, mid-range guided missiles, mounted in the right arm. When launched, they fly to the target and explode. Heigus particle cannon Fires a concentrated energy blast of Heigus particles, akin to high power plasma fire, although without the arc or the explosion. Nithilium's "head" is actually the firing port. Unlike the other weapons, the HPC uses Heigus energy for its ammo. Power Nithilium runs on a mysterious energy source known as Heigus energy, which fuels her propulsion systems as well as her HPC. This is supplied through two Heigus generators in her torso, as well as two emergency reserve tanks. 'Biography ' Nithilium was a prototype combat mech, designed by an anonymous man (will give a name later, if required), who attempted to upload a human mind into it. Due to his repeated failures to log the results, he repeated the same mistakes over and over. Eventually, he enlisted a mysterious woman to log the results of each test, enabling him to make some forward progress. Eventually, after kidnapping a woman who was in critical condition at a hospital, he was successful in uploading her mind to the machine. However, it had a side effect of causing the subject to lose all memories of their past life. He renamed her Nithilium, and showed her how to use her new body. A few weeks later, law enforcement invaded the building she was constructed in, and her creator was arrested for body snatching, kidnapping, and illegal manufacturing of weapons. They tried to destroy Nithilium as well, but she fled. She learned how to fend for herself, and stole parts, paint, and ammo to keep herself in working condition, as well as constantly dodging both the government and space pirates. Her frequent battles with the latter, as well as constant thefts, spawned many rumors and stories about her on the Internet, and she is feared by many of the smaller pirate factions in the Orion arm. 'Personality ' Being left to fend for herself has made Nithilium egocentric and cynical. She prioritizes her survival over everything else, and only does things if they have some sort of benefit to her. She usually does not hesitate to kill those who she considers to be threats, however, she will spare someone if she thinks killing them will attract attention from either the government, or other powerful organizations. Trivia * Nithilium's blueprints are contained inside her own data banks, allowing her to be able to repair or reconstruct parts of her own body, should they be destroyed. * Nithilium can be piloted like a regular mecha, if one manages to get inside her cockpit and enter the correct security passcode. * Nithilium does not actually need her head to survive, and can eject it if needed. However, it comes at the cost of the use of her main weapon. * Nithilium was inspired by a scrapped fanfic her author wrote, about Knights of Sidonia. RaqVPu8.png|Nithilium's metal blades. KZOKO0D.jpg|Nithilium firing her Gatling gun at an enemy, viewed from inside her cockpit. IJzDDEb.png|Nithilium firing her HPC. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences